Animal Instinct
by TheChickenStyle
Summary: Tony and Ziva are captured in order to fulfill one man's dream of defeating the invincible Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Warning: SEXUAL CONTENT INCLUDING RAPE
1. Chapter 1

**Animal Instinct** Tony stared at Ziva as she fumbled with the lock on the lab cell door.

"How did we end up locked in a Hormone stimulation testing lab?" Tony whined.

"After you decided to check out the hallway under maintence due to door lock malfunctions and gas dispersal issues, Tony." She retorted.

"eh, the Dinozzo family is immune to medical gases. It's kinda like a super-power of ours." Tony gloated. Suddenly the AC kicked in and Tony smiled in relief as he inhaled deeply. The air smells of sterile lotion. Tony jumps as Ziva drops the lock-pick.

"You alright, Ziva?" Tony asked leaning off the bed he was sitting on, thinking how the test subjects have nicer furniture then he does. Ziva turned with a smile. The dim light from the tiny window on the door barely illuminated her figure. She started walking towards him.

"You know I don't see why we can't just stay a little bit. Alone... Together..." she says provocatively.

"I d-" Tony starts as he stands but as soon as he was on his feet Ziva slammed into the wall. He tried to move out of her hold but she had an iron grip. She breathed heavily on him.

"Tony, I can't deny this urge I have around you. You make me so wet" she said as she grinded her hips onto his. "Sometimes I just have to masturbate on my bed, saying your name, thinking of you. Oooohh..." She moans as she begins to hump him.

"Ziva the hel-" He began to say as he smells the air. It's the gas! He tries to free himself but suddenly she kisses him. Her tongue tried but then she fell to the ground.

"ZIVA!" Tony yells as he drops down to feel her pulse...

It's still there... Tony's head gets fuzzy as he drops down. Moments later a man appears.

"I didn't expect the man to be immune to the hormone gas... but since I can't get them both consensually, I'll shoot the video non-consensually. Gibbs will get a kick out of that." He said then erupted into laughter.

-

Ziva awoke with a groan. She felt weak. She never feels weak. She sees Tony beside her. He's stirring around. After a moment he groans and sits up with no trouble. After some work Ziva sits up too.

"Tony, I feel very meek." She says.

"Erghh… I think you mean weak Ziva." He corrects.

Before Ziva could remark though, the door to the dark cell burst open flooding it with light. This place was smaller, with no furniture, they had been moved. Two men entered and without a word overtook Tony easily. They were hefty men, twice Tony's size and maybe three times her size. They quickly shackled Tony somewhere on the wall out of her view then they proceeded to the wall. They flicked on the lights and a single light lit up where she was sitting. The men shut the door leaving the spotlight on her as they moved towards her. She and Tony were throwing insults paired with questions around when suddenly one of the men hit Tony and demanded silence. They both shut up hoping for some answers. They two men spoke… kind of.

"We are called henchmen. We do what boss says. We rape woman." One of them says. The other man smiles and Ziva lets out a gasp. She moved into fight or flight mode and knew she had to fight. She readied herself to jump up and roundhouse kick the men but her body was so weak she barely could get to kneel before they pushed her back down. She yelps as the two men take off their clothing. She can hear Tony moving from insults to obscenities, desperately struggling against the bindings. Tears roll down Tony's cheeks as he roars out as much as he can.

The men pay him no mind and grab Ziva. She struggles but with her weak state and their massive size, she can't budge. She's been assaulted, tortured and even sexually harmed but never by men of this size. A tear rolled off her cheek. She wasn't ready for anything when the two men pull off her clothes and grab at her tits. She screams as they knead at her breasts roughly. Tony's voice cracks and one of the men gag him tightly.

By now both of their faces are red hot with tears when one of the men readies himself at Ziva's entrance. Tony notices a red light come on. Not only are they raping the only woman whom will still talk to him, but they're filming him. Undoubtedly Gibbs will see their glowing red faces soon after.

The man shoves his giant member in Ziva and she screams an earsplitting scream. The screen cuts to Tony's face. Tears dripping off his jaw. Then cut back to an overhead view of the men pounding into Ziva. She was screaming and crying. Gibbs slid uneasily in his seat as MTAC displayed the gruesome scene. As soon as Ziva gave a bloodcurdling screech of terror and the man moaned loudly, Gibbs threw his coffee on the ground and yelled at the tech people to turn it off. Jenny stared incredulously at Gibbs then the screen. Gibbs ran to the trashcan and emptied the contents of his stomach into it along with another one of the tech guys who threw up on his shoes. A couple of the crew took leave to the bathroom and one fainted. Jenny walked up next to Gibbs and when he had recovered just hugged him. She petted his head as though he was a child and Gibbs was fine. Moments later he recuperated and thanked Jenny. She said she was doing all she could, which Gibbs knew was true. She walked off to her office as Gibbs tore down to the squad room to get McGee on this video.

When Gibbs got there McGee was throwing up in the trashcan and bawling his eyes out. He needed a new tech guy and called McGee for a vacation.

"No, Boss… I just can't leave the case like this. They're in trouble." McGee says hastily.

"Well, you can't watch those videos in your condition. I'm calling a new team. Three temps so I won't have use for you here. You wanna stay? Fine. Go to Abby's lab. You two can sulk together." Gibbs says harshly. This is worst McGee has seen him so he quickly flees to Abby.

When McGee arrives Abby is typing furiously. Upon closer inspection, she too is crying. She at least has a hold on the situation. McGee comes up next to her and boots up her AV Video encoding decryption module and grabs the Audio file. He couldn't bear to listen to their screams so he lowered the hertz to get only to deepest of the men's voices. He also analyzed some other noises. Moments later he tapped Abby's shoulder. She was scanning through the video trying to get a lock on either of the men's faces.

"What?" She said through a sob in a bit of an angry tone.

"Listen to this." McGee said.

She shakily listened into the headphones.

"Traffic?" She guesses.

"Yep. And this…" McGee says as he drags the hertz around.

"Banging…Wait! No! Construction!" She yells.

"Yeah." McGee says as Abby clumsily dials Gibbs.

Ziva lay in a puddle of her own sweat, cum, and blood. She stared at nothing in particular, breathing heavily, Her chest not cooperating well. Tony petted her hair as she recovered. Shakily she stood up and looked around. There was a doorway into a tiny bathroom, one prison cell-like bed and her clothes in the room. She stumbled into the dank bathroom and looked at the toilet. It wasn't disgusting but it sure wasn't high-end. It looked like a port-a-potty. She saw the stone sink and a towel rack with a brown towel on it. She grabbed the towel and wiped herself clean before walking in to dress. When she was done she collapsed on Tony's lap.

"You okay?" He says in a whisper.

"Better. Worst things have been done to me, Tony." She replied.

"I'm just glad I have you." She said. Tony smiled, hugging her closely. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Tony. About what I said earlier… I wasn't myself. I didn't mean it that way…" She began.

"Ziva, I know. But… was any of it true?" He said suspiciously. Ziva looked scared.

"No, sorry, bad thing to bring up, sorry." He started.

"No… Tony it was all true, just not to that degree." She said.

"You have wet dreams about me?" He asked feeling guilty.

"Everyday." She said embarrassed.

"Me too." Tony admitted.

"We're alone, Tony. I have to admit, It's a little unnerding." Ziva said.

"Er… Un-nerving, Ziva." He commented. "Worst things have happened to you, really, Ziva?" He asked.

Ziva nodded, shuddering.

"I once was gang-raped by prisoners for information once." She said, shuddering. "life goes on." She says.

Suddenly a speaker crackles to life.

"Hello, Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David." A voice said.

"Hello, bastard." Tony said politely.

"I have two choice for you." He said.

"Whichever one involves food." Tony says.

The voice snickers. "It's simple. You decide whether to attack her or have her raped again... I want to see your face when you have to beat her… Oh but if you hurt her, she won't be raped… so pick wisely."

"Can you clarify that?" Tony said, not trusting the words.

"Give her forty lashes or watch her be raped by five of my henchmen, Or join my team and tell me that Agent Gibbs is not invincible." The man said.

What? This whole thing was just to fulfill some delusional fantasy of having a team that was invincible? He had Ziva raped for this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Animal Instinct**

Tony looked at Ziva. He didn't want to hurt her at all. He truly did have feelings for her. Suddenly the speaker went quiet as they heard rumblings in the hallway. A bang at the door as it flew open dumped a wriggling bag in to the hell hole they were inside.

Tony ran up to the bag and pulled it open to reveal a screaming woman. She grabbed at the walls. Her black hair was in a complete mess as she screamed out for someone, she was so drugged that her words made no sense. Tony looked at Ziva who was sitting in the corner choking on the musty air filtering around.

The woman turned to Tony and said one word that he could make out.

"Gibbs." She said before falling into his arms.

"Gibbs." The voice said quietly, it's electronic cover deepening the voice.

"What now?" Gibbs said calmly.

"We have her." The voice said.

"Who do you have?" Gibbs said pulling the conversation out as McGee typed away furiously at his computer.

"Abby Sciuto." The voice said followed by a laugh.

"Now I have a forensic scientist on my team. Admit defeat and I'll let them live on my team. Admit that you're not invincible." It nearly screamed.

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Why would I want to do that?" Gibbs said maintaining a steady voice and showing no fear.

He looked at McGee who held up 5 fingers. That meant he had to hold on 5 more seconds.

"Just so they can live. I know about how much you care for this team. I'm going to put them through hell for you." The voice said angrily.

"Isn't that a lot to go through for just a thrill of being invincible? It's not as great as you think." Gibbs says.

McGee holds up his hand with two fingers in the air.

"I want to be invincible! To own your team! To have them obey my every command. To work when I want, eat when I want, run errands for me when I want, massage me when I want, have sex with me when I want! I WANT THEM TO DO EVERYTHING FOR ME!" It screamed as the line went dead.

Gibbs slammed down the phone as he looked at McGee who nodded as he printed out the results.

"At the corner of 15th street, it's under construction too so that's the place." McGee said as he clipped on his gun and ran into the elevator after Gibbs.

"This man has a psychological imbalance in his brain. He believes that he is the invincible leader. But to be leader you need sheep." Ducky said to Gibbs as he rode in the car.

"Sheep, duck?" Gibbs said.

"Followers, Jethro. He's taking your teams and defeating you to win this whole battle. Jethro, he's not right." Ducky said.

"Okay, Duck." Gibbs says as he shuts off the phone and growls at McGee who screams at him to stop the car.

Gibbs pulls to a halt where they are and jumps out of the car to run in and looks at the signs. There's only one room complete and on that door is a sign that says:

Don't worry, Leroy Jethro Gibbs… my anger may have let you win this round but you won't again since I know who your lover is now.

Gibbs runs into the room to see Tony tied and beaten on the floor with Abby naked and passed on the floor. Ziva is partially naked and is sitting up barely fighting for consciousness.

"What the happened? Are you okay?" He says running to Ziva and cradling her head as her eyes glazed over and she fell into unconsciousness.

Ziva moaned as she slipped away and Gibbs held her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead before laying her down and running over to check on Tony and Abby.

"Hello, we're at the New Ways Construction Zone at the corner of 15th street. We have three unconscious people here in need of immediate medical attention. Yes, I'll stay on the line." McGee says into the phone as he watches Gibbs check on all of them.

Tony groans as Gibbs rolls him over. He's still conscious.

"What happened?" Gibbs said while he helped Tony out of the restraints.

Tony took a deep breathe before starting to tell the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Animal Instinct**

Author's Notes: anything in italics is Tony's voice. Anything in regular text is the flashback. It may not make sense right away because it's a memory, but it'll catch on.

_He must have known you'd got his location._

"That damned Leroy Jethro Gibbs can't win!" The voice screamed.

_He was screaming and yelling and frantically giving orders. He ran in. I couldn't see his face. His henchmen grabbed Abby and Ziva. Ziva fought them but they held her against the wall._

The men reach up and inject some sort of knockout serum into her neck. Ziva falls to the floor in a daze.

_I was wrestling with one of them when I saw her and screamed out. They grabbed me and got that needle in my neck._

Tony falls to the ground his vision swirling.

_I couldn't see too much after that. It was so fuzzy… But he has Abby pinned against the wall. He's saying something to her… In her ear…_

A man presses Abby against the wall. The images distort and the man presses his face against her ear.

_He was saying something… something important… I think it was 'You'll see me again.'_

FIN.

.-.-.

The sequel to this is AbbyGirl. That one is more Gabby related but you can read it if you wish. I will be writing more Tiva in the future.


End file.
